


Snowdrop Meadows

by SincerelySerotonin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Not In Chronological Order, camp nanowrimo july 2020, discontinued, i'm just having fun here okay, inspired by farm sims and especially rune factory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySerotonin/pseuds/SincerelySerotonin
Summary: A new beginning, a place to belong - that's all wanderer Cheri wants. Upon finding a place tied to magic long thought lost, she wonders if this might be the place she was looking for all alone.Discontinued for the time being.
Relationships: To Be Decided





	1. Concept

Snowdrop Meadows, a farm story.

It’s a post-post-apocalyptic world. The magical calamity has come and went, and a few decades have passed. The world is rebuilding itself, especially around little farming communities such as Snowdrop Meadows. Magic is rumored to still exist, though most don’t believe in it too much anymore, save for some non-human races trying to spark the revival of the art.

Some humans are still trying to find a place in this calamity to make their own. Cheri is just one example. With no place feeling quite like home, she’s rode on the back of caravan carriages for the past few years, only choosing to settle in Snowdrop Meadows after a magical encounter of her own. The spirit guarding the town desperately needs her help to bring magic back and keep her little town from becoming another memory.

Unsure of where else to go, Cheri makes a home for herself in an old house on the edge of town. All it needs is some elbow grease and she should be good to start her own little adventure.


	2. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 26. Calm before the storm.
> 
> Hector Douglas has always said he catches his best fish before storms.

The people of Snowdrop Meadows were all a little odd and eccentric in their own ways. It made them charming most of the time, and off-putting at the worst. But most were kind and friendly and were quickly becoming people Cheri considered as friends and family.

She still wasn’t sure what the spirit in the ruins wanted her to do. She had only seen Delphi a few times since then, and she was as cryptic as ever every time she heard from the spirit.

For now, she just watched and waited for something to happen as the spirit had said it would.

Spring had melted away into a humid summer, promising stormy weather from time to time. The dark clouds and heavy winds were only assurance that another storm was coming. And that surely meant that the resident fisherman and fishmonger of Snowdrop Meadows Hector Douglas would surely be out at the docks casting his line into the sea. He said the best fish always came with stormy weather, and often ended up soaked to the bone just trying to get them.

Already the winds were picking up, and a few raindrops fell from the sky as drizzle. Cheri pulled her jacket hood over her head and zipped the tan fabric up before setting out into the soon to arrive storm. 

Sure enough, there he was. Hector sat on an overturned barrel, fishing rod in his hands, paying little mind to the storm picking up around him. A bucket of fresh fish rested to his right, while extra bait and tackle rested to his left. As if sensing Cheri’s arrival, he glanced over his left shoulder so he could see her with his good eye.

“Miss Portley,” he said in way of greeting.

“How’re the fish?”

“Biting good, don’t you worry.” A confident grin spread across his face. “As I always said-”

“The best fish come with stormy weather.”

“Aye, that’s a smart girl.” He chuckled softly. “And don’t worry about me either. I’ll head in before it gets too bad.”

“You better,” Cheri said with a huff. “I’m not covering for you if you get sick again.”

And yet she smiled. Even if he did get sick, she probably would have his back again anyways, just as he had had hers on many occasions.


End file.
